Love and It's Adventures
by Pikapi72
Summary: Admitting love for another person is hard, but after doing so what adventures await them?


Chapter One: Feelings Spoken

Ash, Dawn, and Brock just made it to the Pokemon Center only to find Paul in there. ''Huh'' Ash gasped. ''Paul.'' Paul then turned around around seeing Ash along with his friends.

Ash and Paul were staring eachother down. Their eyes making perfect contact seeing only eachother. A complete mutter silence was in the air making it more intense. These two didn't exactly get along to well last time. They wouldn't stop bickering about eachother's battle style and how they treated their pokemon. It was endless.

**Ash POV**

_Oh no. It's Paul. Why did he just have to be here out of all times! What to do. What to do._

_I know we got off on a bad foot last time, but what else could be done?_

_Man his onxy eyes are gorgeous. His features are handsome as well. Wait What! Ash you need to stop thinking of him that way! Ther's no way Paul would ever have feelings for me as I do for him. I wish I knew what he really thought_

I looked away from Paul hoping I wasn't blushing. ''Hey Dawn? Brock? Can you guys go get the room ready?'' I finally spoke. ''Yeah, sure thing Ash.'' they said while going to Nurse Joy with Brock making his love speech like always while croagunk jabbed him with poison jab.

Paul looked away and passed me whispering ''Meet me out back of the Pokemon Center tonight around 11. Come alone.''

My eyes were wide open. Was I dreaming or was this actually happening? I snapped myself out of it and made my way to Brock and Dawn. ''The rooms ready'' Dawn said while Piplup jumped in her arms. ''Ok. Lets get going. We need to rest up. We have a busy day tomorrow.'' Brock said while leadings us the way.

He got out the room key and unlocked the room. He opened the door and we walked in seeing three beds. ''My bed!'' Dawn yelled jumping on the bed and laying down. ''Then this one is mine!'' I called throwing my bag on it. ''This one is mine then.'' Brock said walking over to it.

We all got ready for bed. ''Goodnight!'' we all shouted to eachother. Brock and Dawn were out like a light. As well as Pikachu and Piplup to.

It was now 10:53. I better be going now. I got up carefully not waking anyone and snuck out. What I wanted to know is what did Paul have to say.

I walked out the front door and started heading to the back.

''Hey look? It's the twerp!'' Meowth said.

''Out this late?'' James questioned?

''I wonder what he's doing?'' Jessie asked.

''Lets go in the bushes on the other side!'' Meowth said.

''Hey! Look! It's that other twerp!'' James said.

''Shut it and keep watching!'' Jessie hissed.

''Hey Paul!'' Ash said as he usually did. ''What did you wanna talk about?''

**Paul's POV**

_I can't believe I asked him that! What was wrong with me? How could I like him out of all people! We are complete opposites! There's no way he would have feelings for me like I do for him. Why did I have to say that!_

I looked up only regretting it. I looked at him admiring his handsome features and looked into his eyes. A milk chocolate pool full of curiousity. I realized I could have been blushing so I turned away and scowled. I finally got the nerve to speak. ''I wanna talk about...us.''

Ash blinked confused and shocked. He looked away at the ground and said ''Where are we?'' and faced me. Now I was confused. He then said ''I mean where are we in this...relationship?'' ''I don't know...but do you have feelings for me?'' I asked. He looked away again blushing and finally said ''Yes. Yes I do.'' I couldn't belive it. He continued ''Do you have feelings for me?'' I looked towards the ground blushing brightly, and said ''Yes. I do to.''

We looked at eachother and Ash came up and hugged me causing us to get into an embrace with me wrapping my arms around his waist and him snuggling into my chest. He looked up at me with his chocolate warm eyes while smiling a smile that was beyond happy. I then smiled a bit and moved one arm to lift his chin up with my fingertips and started leaning down. The space between us was getting smaller and smaller until our lips were pressed against eachother's. It wasn't just any kiss though. It was soft and gentle but then turned into a fiery passionate kiss as we battled each other. He gave in and I took over. We finally separated, still in eachother's arms, grasping for air. We both were blushing deeply while staring into the other's eyes processing and dazed at what just happened.

''Whoa! Did you see that!'' Meowth exclaimed.


End file.
